


Eyes

by KananOrgana



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt with a little bit of comfort, Reflection, owie this one hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: Hera always loved Kanan's eyes...
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Eyes

Hera always loved Kanan’s eyes. They were a sharp sea green and it reminded her of summers spent running through the small rivers on Ryloth. She wouldn’t admit it, but she got lost in his eyes when he’d saved her from the explosion when they met on Gorse. They were magnetic and hypnotic and Hera suspected that had little to do with his Force abilities, although it definitely didn’t hurt. 

Kanan always tried masking his emotions and he was usually pretty good at it, but to Hera, the eyes always gave it away. They always betrayed him. They made his happiness and anger and guilt and grief almost tangible, which Hera appreciated. 

She especially loved the way he looked at her. The blue green hues practically dripped with admiration and love and a degree of worship. But what got Hera the most about the way Kanan looked at her was the deep sense of respect that wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She was used to the way other men looked at her and it didn’t bother her as much anymore. But she’d never encountered a man who looked at her like something to be revered. It had always been predatory, like she was a piece of property, or a prize to be won; like she wasn’t even a sentient being. She knew it was because of the stereotypes about Twi’leks. So when Kanan Jarrus sauntered—no, quite literally crashed—into her life, she was taken aback. 

She missed his eyes. She cursed Maul every day for taking them away from Kanan—from her. Sure, they were still there, but for what? He couldn’t see anymore. His once bright ocean eyes had been burned into a milky white. He’d never see her again. He couldn’t. She couldn’t watch them twinkle when he found a hidden waffle or a surprise meiloorun for her. She couldn’t see them darken and cloud over when he talked about his Master. She couldn’t see them widen and light up whenever she looked at him. But he’d still been able to convey his reverence when he looked at her. 

And she still loved his eyes.


End file.
